


The First Time

by elenilote



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those three words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing was written to accompany this lonely fill on the meme: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/5307.html?thread=15961275#t15961275  
> The idea was unexpected proposals mid-coitus.

Carver. With his head thrown back and hips lifted clear off the bed to thrust his cock even further into Fenris's mouth.  
Carver. Pliant under Fenris's kisses and caresses, so beautiful in his submission.  
Carver. On his hands and knees, begging for Fenris to fuck him harder, faster, more.

Carver. For the first time on top of Fenris, inside him.  
Carver. Slow, gentle and patient.  
Carver. Whispering in Fenris's ear.

"Oh Fenris... I love this. Love being inside you. Seeing you enjoy what I do to you. I... _love you_."

Fenris. Still. Shocked to silence.  
Fenris. Disbelieving. No-one has ever said _those_ words to him.  
Fenris. Crying.

""I... I think... noone ever... I love you too, Carver."

Carver and Fenris. Together. Always.


End file.
